I'm turning into a monster
by laetitia.schots
Summary: Petit AU sur le 4x04.. pour moi la soirée n'aurait pas du se finir ainsi!


-Tu veux entrer et prendre un café avec..mes parents, leur nouveau-né et une faiseuse de glace ?

Le rire qui leur échappa était justifié. La soirée s'était si bien passé qu'il était difficile de se séparer. Ses doigts enlacés aux siens étaient source de fébrilité au fond d'elle. Et le baiser échangé quelques instants après la laissa là, pantelante et grisée. Son souffle était difficile contre celui du pirate, et la sensation brûlante de sa main dans son dos avait laissé une trace encore chaude sur son passage.  
>Elle se retourna et laissa glisser la veste le long de ses épaules, mais ses mains l'en empêchèrent, la remettant sur elle :<p>

-Mieux vaut un café en compagnie de ta famille, que la solitude derrière cette porte.

Il avait prononcé ses mots en se collant à son dos, sa tête appuyé sur son épaules. Elle n'eut qu'à tourner légèrement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle sentait plus qu'elle ne savait, cette pression en elle, ce besoin vital de ne pas finir une si bonne soirée en sa compagnie. Mais pire encore, la boule au creux de son ventre qui la chatouillait, l'incitant à le faire entrer et à envoyer au diable sa vie de famille. 'Un café ne peut pas faire de mal. Puis nous sommes adultes, on saura se tenir' se dit-elle. Spéculer sur sa résistance ? Mauvaise idée.  
>D'une main elle ouvrit la porte puis se tourna pour attraper une des siennes, le guidant à l'intérieur en riant car il lui offrait son regard le plus éloquent.<p>

-C'est parti pour un café alors.

- Un grand café, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant pour lui voler un baiser chaste mais appuyé.

Quelqu'un non loin se racla la gorge et ils tournèrent la tête, découvrant papa et maman charmings sur le canapé. Mary-Margaret était tout en sourire, elle semblait vivre par procuration ce rendez-vous. David par contre.. semblait moins enclin à sourire, et plus à pencher la tête sur le côté, lançant un regard éloquent signifiant 'enlève tes salles pattes'.  
>Le message n'échappa pas au pirate qui enfonça ses mains dans ses poches afin de témoigner de sa bonne foi.<br>Mal à l'aise d'avoir si peu d'intimité, elle sourit à Killian brièvement, puis s'humecta les lèvres afin de parler à ses parents :

- Vu que vous semblez bien réveillés, un café vous ferait-il plaisir ?

Le prince acquiesça et Emma se dirigea vers la cuisine, précédée de son compagnon. En le voyant la suivre, David allait intervenir mais sa femme lui frappa l'épaule pour qu'il se taise et se leva :

-Je pense plutôt que nous allons nous coucher. N'est-ce pas Charmant ?

- Nous cou.. Euh oui, bien sûr. Il faut profiter du sommeil de Neal, qui ne durera pas longtemps, d'ailleurs.

Celui-ci insista sur le dernier mot et appuya avec un regard menaçant son avertissement. Sa femme le tira vers la chambre du haut non sans lancer un jovial bonne nuit, et faisant comprendre à Emma qu'elle voudrait un rapport complet une fois que le pirate serait parti.

Enfin seuls, Emma ne se détourna pas de sa tache et lança la machine à café, puis se retourna pour s'appuyer contre le comptoir et découvrir le pirate, le regard bloqué sur sa main. Elle l'avait vu avoir ce regard à maintes reprise ce soir, et craignait qu'il ne s''éloigne maintenant qu'il avait deux mains, et la liberté de mouvements. Mais il s'était montré charmant comme à son habitude, taquin bien entendu, c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Et la douceur dans leur baiser avait laissé un goût sucré sur ses lèvres, encore affamées.

-Bien.., souffla-t-elle ce qui arrêta Killian dans sa contemplation et l'encouragea à se rapprocher.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils nous laisseraient seuls ici. La princesse à la merci d'une pirate sous son propre toit.., la taquina-t-il.

-A la merci ? Vraiment ? Dois-je te rappeler qui t'a battu quand nous étions au lac ?

Il glissa ses mains le long de ses bras et enlaça à nouveau ses mains dans les siennes. Cette sensation le grisait, et même si sa main semblait faillir de temps en temps, la sensation, la brûlure de son touché, la douceur de son épiderme. Il descendit à nouveau son regard vers leurs mains, puis remonta ses doigts vers son épaule, sans quitter sa peau, ce contact qui affolait son cœur. Il remonta son regard au même rythme que ses doigts pour les planter dans les siens qui papillonnaient sous les frissons qu'enduraient son corps alors que son pouce effleurait sa joue puis ses lèvres :

-Il y a des batailles plus importantes. J'ai gagné celle qui mène à ton cœur.

Le moment, l'instant aurait pu rester tendre et doux. Tout en finesse.. mais elle embrassa son pouce, sans le quitter des yeux.. Et ce simple geste noircis leurs iris, enflamma leur peau. L'espace entre eux se restreint progressivement, ne laissant que leurs lèvres à distance, mais encore, on aurait pu y glisser juste une feuille de papier. Sa poitrine contre son torse, les jambes mêlées aux siennes et le plan de travail comme seul appuie, Emma tentait de refréner l'envie de l'embrasser car elle savait, elle savait que cela causerait leur perte.  
>Au fond de lui, Killian sentait monter en lui ses instincts d'antan, ceux où il prenait plus qu'il ne voulait partager.. Ce baiser mettrait fin à tout ce travail, toute cette détermination et à cet amour pure qu'il lui portait. Mais la tentation est si grande et si puissante... que seul un pleure de bébé venant de l'étage fut assez puissant pour rompre l'alchimie du moment.<br>Les faisant sursauter, le souffle leur revint et le sourire innocent, voire adolescent éclaira à nouveau leur étreinte.

La sauveuse glissa une main sur son visage et lui vola un léger baiser avant de poser son front contre le sien :

-Au risque de me répéter.. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un appartement.

Il ne sut quoi répondre, car il culpabilisait. En lui, il sentait qu'il aurait pu la soulever et la poser sur le comptoir et envoyer balader toute son avancée. Hors il avait changé, il le savait. Il n'était plus cet homme. Et si pour enlever ces pensées et ces gestes de son esprit il devrait redevenir l'homme au crochet.. il le redeviendrait. Car pour lui, elle méritait plus que ça. Elle méritait un homme...

Et non un monstre.


End file.
